Would-be GW Image Songs
by Trmpetplaya1
Summary: Ok. I'm feeling PRETTY bad 'cause no one reviewed my second installment of this story. *sniff sniff* I think it was a server problem. >_
1. Oh, the humanity!!

Ahh, the beauty of music

Ahh, the beauty of music. *is listening to Cry For The Dream* Esp. when it's sung by such kawaii guys! ^_^ Anyway, here are some songs that you probably won't ever hear the Gundam Wing characters sing (and some you might!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the other songs listed here which would be too numerous to list so I won't list them and I'll stop this long run-on sentence and let you get on with the story if you promise to not sue me or my counterparts or anything like that and if you promise to leave a review, thank you. *passes out from lack of air* @_@

Song Scenario #1:

Catherine: Trowa? Trowa where are you? *hears sounds coming from the shower, goes over to investigate*

Trowa: *singing in an off-key voice* In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight! OWEEEEeeeEE-EEEEEE oweummbumbaway…

Catherine: Heaven help us…*sweatdrop*

SS #2:

Wufei: *singing loudly* All the women who independent, throw your hands up at me!! All the honeys, who makin' money…!!

Duo: *raises da roof* Sing it, sister!!! ^_^

SS #3:

Heero: I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did, as long as you love meeee!!!

Relena: *appears out of nowhere and glomps him* You DO love me, Hee-chan!!!

Heero: AHHH!!! *switches songs* American woman! Get away from me!! American woman! Mama let me be-ee!!!! *blasts Relena w/ a bazooka*

SS #4: 

Dorothy: I love you!! You love me! We're a happy family!!

Quatre: *covering his ears* The horror! The HORROR!! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOOOOOPPPPPPP!!!!

Dorothy: Give me a BIGG hug! ^_^

SS #5:

Duo: *in a cape and spandex* If I go crazy then will you still call me SUPERMAN?! If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side w/ my super-human might! KRYPTONITE!!!

Hilde: Duo!! You ARE crazy!! GET OFF THE TABLE!!!!!!!!!

Duo: Whoops! Got a little carried away! Heh heh heh…^_^()

Hilde: *sigh*

Duo: *gets off table* Hey, but will you still call me Superman?

Hilde: DUO-OOO! *chases after him w/ a big green glowing rock* I'll 'superman' you!!!!!

Duo: *being chased* Hehehe! ^_^

SS #6:

Quatre: I'm sorry Miss Jackson, WOOO! I am for Re-eal! Never meant to make your daughter cry, I apologize a trillion times. I'm sorry Miss Jackson, WOOOOO!!!

Trowa: And I thought Wufei had problems…

Quatre: *sings louder* WOOOOOO!! I am for REAL!!!!

Trowa: *sweatdrop*

SS #7:

Lady Une: *singing* He's into what he's got; he loves me! He loves you not!!

Colonel Une: *singing* Say what you want, girl, don't care what you do, he's never gonna make it w/ you!!

Treize: Ladies, ladies! Stop fighting over me!!

Colonel Une: She started it! *points to herself*

Lady Une: No! It was her fault!! *uses other hand to point at herself*

Treize: *sigh* The complications of having a schizophrenic girlfriend…

Colonel Une: He loves me!

Lady Une: He loves you not!!!

SS #8:

Relena: 'Cause I'm a loser baby!! So why don't you kill me?!

Heero: *points gun* Gladly!! *pulls trigger*

Relena: X_X

SS #9:

Zechs: I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it, I will survive, keep on survivin'!!

Noin: Zechs, honey, give me the Destiny's Child CD…

Zechs: No! You shall not take it away again!! *hugs CD case tight to his chest*

Noin: Fine!! But if I hear Survivor one more time…!!

Zechs: Okay…

Noin: Good. *walks away*

Zechs: *singing softly*…I will survive…

Noin: ZECHS!!! I am BURNING that CD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SS #10:

Treize: *wearing a long, brown wig* Mmm-bop! Du-padu pa doo-wop!

Colonel Une: And he said WE needed therapy?

Lady Une: You tell it, girlfriend!

Treize: MMMM-BOPPP!!!

Colonel Une: C'mon, off to the nut-house w/ you! The doctors there know us REAL well, so it shouldn't be hard to get an appointment.

Treize: *singing Madonna* Don't tell me to stop…

Lady Une: *sweatdrop*

Hehehe…^_^ What'd ya think? If I get enough reviews, I'll put up another list, so PLEASE review!!!! *listening to Smash Mouth* C'mon, c'mon! And tell me why you're starin'!! C'mon, c'mon! It must, be what I'm wearin'!!!!

Duo: And Hilde thought _I_ was crazy?! Mou…

TP1: ^_~

P.S. I just realized that I only killed Relena twice in this fic. Hmm…next time (if there is one) I'll try for three!! ^_^

([trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com][1]) 

   [1]: mailto:trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com



	2. Make it stop, make it STOOOOOOPP!!

Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much all y'all who reviewed

Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much all y'all who reviewed!!!!! ^_^ (I'd list you all, but I don't have the time. Or the space. Sorry!) Well, I won't bore you with my talking; here are some more songs that the GW characters would prob. never sing. (or at least we hope they won't…)

DISCLAIMER: Ok. I'm gonna keep it short this time. *is still trying to recover from fainting last time* Me no own GW. Don't sue. You sue: I bonk. *twirls mallet in hand* K? Okay. (See? I didn't pass out this time! ^_^)

Song Scenario #11:

Duo: Pinch me! Pinch me! 'Cause I'm still aslee-OW!!!

Quatre: *looking innocent*

Duo: Pinch me! Pin-OWWW!!!

Quatre: *snickers*

Duo: Grr…*goes back to singing* Pinch m-OOOWWWWW!!!!!! WILL YOU STOP PINCHING ME?!?!?!?!

Quatre: But you said to!

Duo: It's a _song_ you BAK-OWW!!!

Quatre: Hehehehehe…^_~

SS #12:

Duo: You are so beautiful, to MEEEEEEEE!!!

Hilde: Nice try, Duo, but it's still your night to do the dishes.

Duo: Ah, man…*singing* Nobody knows the trouble I've seen; nobody knows the sorrow…

Hilde: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

SS #13:

Wufei: I'm on the outside, and I'm lookin' in…

Sally: Wufei.

Wufei:…I can see through you…

Sally: Wufei!

Wufei:…see your true colors…

Sally: WUFEI!!

Wufei: But I'm on the outside…

Sally: Wufei! Just open the door, BAKA!!!

Wufei: Oh. *opens door* Right.

Sally: *falls anime style*

SS #14:

Trowa: *singing loudly* I fell in love with the girl at the rock show…

Trowa Worshipper #1: WHAT?!

Trowa:…she said 'what?' and I told her that I didn't know…

Trowa Worshipper #5: Girls! He has betrayed us!!!

Trowa:…she's so cool…

Trowa Worshipper #145: C'mon girls, let's go worship Duo, instead!! *they all leave Trowa alone*

Trowa: *looks around warily* They're gone? YESSSSS!!! I am the master!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH-*feels a tap on his shoulder* Nani?

Trmpetplaya1: I knew you were joking, Trowa!! Now you're all mine!!! *glomps him*

Trowa:…*sigh* -_-()…

SS #15:

Maganac Solider (sp???????) #24: And I-e-IIIII will always…

MS #12: *pushes #24 aside* Love you…!!!

MS #7: Ooooooooo yeah! I will-

MS #18:…always love you!!!!!

Quatre: Uh…is this really necessary?

Rashid: Are you tired, Quatre-sama? Do you have a headache? Do you wish for us to stop? Do you like the song? Quatre-sama? Where are you going?

Quatre: *from FAAAAAAAAR away* Away from you guys!!!!!

MS #21: Do you think he liked the song?

Rashid: Oh, shut up! *whacks him*

MS #21: I take that as a no…@_@

SS #16:

Zechs (or Milliardo, whichever…): *singing Mission Impossible Theme* Dur-dur-dur-dum dum…

Heero: Zechs?

Zechs: Dur dur, dur durm dum…

Heero: Zechs? Is that you?

Zechs: Dut dut, dut dut dut…

Heero: *sigh* Oh well. Guess it wasn't anyon-HOLY *************************** (AN-edited for all the people out there who are like me and don't like cursing. Heero: Aw, darn…) WHO PUT SILLY STRING ALL OVER MY GUNDAM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *shouts more edited cursing*

Zechs: Hehehehehehehe……^_~ Danerner…dernerner…

SS #17:

Quatre: *cleaning his gundam in a flower-filled field (AN-don't ask)* Lalalalala-*goes into Zero mode**starts singing* Everything you say to me…takes me one step closer to the edge…*climbs into gundam*

Dorothy: Hey, guys? What's Quatre doing? *points to Sandrock who's powering up weapons*

Quatre: And I'm about to break…

Trowa: I hope it's not what I think it is…

Quatre: Shut up when I'm talking to you!!!

Oz Solider who just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time: IT'S A GUNDA-*gets sliced*

Quatre: *continues to slice the poor flower-filled field and everyone within a 2 mile radius* SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei: Eeps…

Quatre: SHUT U-*snaps out of it* Huh? What am I doing here? Oh well…*gets out and resumes cleaning Sandrock in the now chopped-up-flower-filled field* Lalalalalalalalalalalalala……^-^

Noin: That was…disturbing…

SS #18:

Relena: *singing loud and off-key* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…

Heero: Grr…*getting annoyed*

Relena:…everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…

Heero:…must…stop…singing…….

Relena:…and this is how it goes: *takes deep breath* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…

Heero: AHHHH!!! *looks at TP1-dono* Can I borrow that? *points to her IBM: Indestructible Blue Mallet*

TP1: Sure. *hands it to him*

Relena: And this is how it goes: I know a so-

Heero: *bonks her rather hard on the head*

Relena:…X_X……

Heero: Thank you.

SS #19:

Heero: *singing and dancing* I'm blue Dab-A-de-dab-A-die…

Trowa: *jaw drops* Oh my…

Heero: Blue his house…

Quatre: What? What is…*looks* Heavens to Betsy!!

Heero:…with a blue little window…

Duo: Whatcha looking at? *sees Heero* Holy…

Heero:*is unaware of everyone looking at him*…and a blue corvette…

Wufei: Did little Maxwell blow up the kitchen again? *comes in the room; jaw joins Trowa's on the floor* By Nataku…

Heero:…and everything is blue for him…

Relena: Hey, guys, where's Hee-OH MY WORD!!! What in heaven's name is my Hee-chan doing?!?! HEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOOO!!! 

Heero: Huh? *takes off the headphones* What are y'all doing here?!

Trowa: The question is: what are YOU doing?

Heero: *looks at them, looks at himself, realizes he's wearing nothing but his spandex shorts and is drenched in blue paint* Heh heh heh…^_^()

Everyone else: *burst out laughing*

SS #20:

Heero: Y

Duo: M

Trowa: C

Quatre: A!

Wufei: *sigh* Well, I guess it's like they say: If you can't beat 'em…

Heero: *doing the YMCA dance*

Duo: Y

Trowa: M

Quatre: C

Wufei: A!!

All Five Pilots: ^_~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AN-

Phew!! Y'all have no idea how hard it is to come up with 10+ songs and scenarios!!! I'm exhausted…*sigh* Ah, well: life goes on. Sorry it's taken me so long to write this, but I've been busybusybusybusy!! I've been studying, trying to get a job, practicing BOTH of my instruments, going to camp (I'm going again in two weeks ^_^), and trying to keep in touch with ALL of my friends!! So, as you can see, there's not a lot of time for writing in my schedule. Well, I gotta jet! R&R, onegai!! Ja ne!

Trmpetplaya1 ([trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com][1])

   [1]: mailto:trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com



	3. The Disclaimer

The Disclaimer

The Disclaimer

Trmpetplaya1, here! No, this is not another list of Song Scenarios (unfortunately…) but instead a very big disclaimer that my muse, Suto Kazuri has so *ahem* _kindly informed me that I need to have. *grumbles something about smiting Kazuri very soon* Well, on with the very long disclaimer! I've tried to add as much humor as possible to it, but, well, we'll see. Don't sue! ^_^_

Kazuri: Ok. Let's see…*opens a very thick scroll and begins reading* Trmpetplaya1-dono does not own, in any form or fashion, any or all of the following songs and/or—

TP1: *interrupts him* C'mon, c'mon…skip the legal talk! Let's get this over with!

Kazuri: *sigh* Fine. *skips down to line 569* Now. For further detail, she doesn't own—

Quatre: Oo! Ooo! Let me say it! Let ME!!! *jumping up and down*

TP1: Sure! ^_^

Kazuri: *mutters something about job stealers*

Quatre: TP1-dono doesn't own In the Jungle by…umm…I kinda forgot who it's by…

TP1: Aw, that's ok; I don't remember, either. *turns to Kazuri* Continue, onegai.

Kazuri: Next, TP1-dono does not own—

Duo: Hey! If Quatre got to say one, I want to, too!

TP1: Ok! No prob!

Kazuri: Grrr…*veins beginning to pop ever so slightly*

Duo: *ahem* TP1-dono does not, in any way, own Independent Woman Part I or Part II, by Destiny's Child. Who are quite good-looking, if I might add…

Hilde: DUO!! *whacks him* Omae wa baka desu, if you think they'll even CONSIDER liking you!

Wufei: *remembering Song Senerio #2* Oh, Nataku…*buries head in hands* I NEVER want to hear that song again…

Duo: *whips out DC CD (AN-Hey look! They're interchangeable! 'Destiny's Child Compact Disc'! lol!) and CD player* You mean this? *plays Independent Woman Part I on max volume*

Wufei: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! *stuffs fingers in ears* Evil! INJUSTICE!!!

Zechs: Actually, I think they're pretty good…*starts singing along*

Noin: *giggles*

TP1: Ok…moving on…

Kazuri: Yes. Thirdly, TP1-dono does not own I Don't Care Who You Are by the Backstreet Boys, or—

Relena: I know this one! I know this one!!

TP1: *rolls her eyes* Does it look like I care?!?!

Relena: Umm…yes?

TP1: *glares*

Kazuri: Baka…stealer…grr…

Relena: *ignores the expressions of loathing being shot at her* Ahem…she also doesn't own American Woman by Lenny Cravitz (sp?!?).

TP1: Oh! And yes, I DO know that Relena is NOT American! She's Sanctese, or Sanctian, or whatever; I just used that song b/c of 'get away from me' and 'mama let me be' and…yeah…you get it…*ahem* I'm so sorry, Kazuri-kun. Please continue.

Kazuri: Ok. Maybe I can finally get through one for a change. *re-opens scroll which he had shut in attempts to hurl it at Relena* TP1-dono doesn't own—

Dorothy: Hey! It's my turn! *pushes Kazuri out of the way*

Kazuri: *on the floor* Grrrrrrrrr…can't take this…too much…longer…

TP1: *mouthes an apology to her muse out of the corner of her mouth* Yes, Dorothy-chan?

Dorothy: That's '-SAN', to you, TP1-dono…although '-sama' does have a nice ring to it…

TP1: I think I'll stick with the former, Dorothy-_san. Now, where were we?_

Dorothy: Oh, yeah: you don't own the Barney song, and, thank heavens, Barney.

Heero: I don't know…if she did own Barney, it would be kinda fun to annihilate him. Heh heh heh…

Quatre: No! Not my hero! *sniff sniff*

TP1: It's ok, Quatre, they're only playing…*pats him on the back sympathetically*

Heero and Dorothy: Actually…

TP1: *clears her throat loudly* AHEM! Next, if you please, Kazuri?

Kazuri: TP1-dono does not own Kryptonite by Thr-

Duo: THREE DOORS DOWN!!!!!!!!!! I know that one!! ^_^

Kazuri: *seven veins popping (AN-Yikes!!)*

Trowa: *singing surprisingly in tune* If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

Everyone else: *staring at Trowa; jaws drop* NANI?!?!

Trowa: What? I can sing if I want to, can't I?

*silence and more jaw dropping*

Trowa:………

TP1: O…k…a…y……that was…unexpected…

Heero: I'll say…

Kazuri: *first to recover his jaw from the floor* Next, we have another song that TP1-dono does not own, and it is—

Quatre: I'm Sorry Miss Jackson!

Duo: By Outkast!

Kazuri: Why do I even bother?! -_-…

TP1: Uhh…*sensing the tension in the air* Next?

Kazuri: *tries to say everything really fast before another character can interject* TP1-donodoesnotownHeLovesYouNotby—

Trowa: Dream!

Everyone Else: *stares again*

Trowa: What? I knew the answer!

*still staring*

Trowa: I did!

*still staring*

Trowa:………

Kazuri: How…?

Trowa: *shrug*

Yoda: Reflex Jedi Trowa has yes?

Everyone else: *swivels around to look at the midget green guy* Nani?

TP1: Err…most honorable Yoda, I think that you're in the wrong story…

Yoda: Eh? Oh, back to story right Yoda now goes. *disappears*

Kazuri: By the way: TP1-dono doesn't own Yoda either. She also doesn't own Sur—

Noin: Survivor, by Destiny's Child…Zechs, I thought I told you to burn that CD!!

Zechs: Nooooooo!!! It is MINE!!!! *sticks out tounge*

Noin: Don't make me come find it!

Zechs: *reluctantly takes the CD that he's hidden out of his pants and hands it to Noin*

Noin: *pockets it* Thank you.

Zechs: Not fair…*pouts*

Kazuri: O…k…moving along. TP1-dono does not own Mm-Bop by Hanson, or All—

Wufei: *being poked and prodded by Sally* Stop! I'll say it! Or All-Star by Smash Mouth. *turns to Sally, glaring* There, are you happy now, onna?!

Sally: Quite! ^_^

Kazuri: AHHHH!!! And I still have over ten more to go!!! How am I gonna make it?!?!?! @_@

TP1: It's ok…Here *hands him a Mountain Dew, Code Red (AN-another thing that I don't own!)* this'll cheer you up!

Kazuri: *downs the whole thing in two gulps* Ah, thanks. *caffeine starts to kick in* Ooo!! Look at the pretty flower! *starts walking toward TP1's Venus Fly Trap*

TP1: No, Kazuri!!! Not there!!!! *pulls him back just in time* Phew…weren't you gonna finish reading the list of stuff I don't own?

Kazuri: Huh? I was? *shrugs* Oh well…TP1-dono doesn't own—

Noin: Pinch Me!

Zechs: *pinches her*

Noin: OOOWWWW!!! ZECHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zechs: Whoops…^_^() *starts running*

Noin: Coward! *runs after him*

Kazuri: *stares at his paper* It's by…the Barenaked Ladies! *giggles* FUNNY!!!!!

TP1: Note to self: Never, EVER give Kazuri-kun caffeine again. _NEVER_.

Kazuri: *regains some composure* Ahem…TP1-dono don't own (AN-Tsk, tsk, bad grammar!) these two songs that I can't tell what their titles are…

TP1: *sigh* Give me that. *takes the scroll from Kazuri who is now goggling at the ceiling* Huh, the little baka was right. *hands the scroll back* Well, just see Song Scenario #12. I don't own that.

Kazuri: She also doesn't own SS #13!

Trowa: Someone's getting lazy…

Kazuri: Nope! I'm not lazy, I'm HYPER!!! *starts bouncing off walls, literally* GenkigenkigenkigenkigenkiHAI!!!!

TP1: SUTO KAZURI!! GET OFF THE WALL NOW!!!!!!

Kazuri: Why?  
  


TP1: Because.

Kazuri: Why?

TP1: _Because._

Kazuri: Why? 

TP1: BECAUSE, YOU LITTLE ANNOYING BAKA!!!!!!!

Kazuri: Ok. But why?

TP1: I give up!!!

Kazuri: Okay, I love you, bye-bye! ^.^

TP1:…-_-()……

Kazuri: *eating a jelly donut* She also doesn't own…*squints* Hey! Who got jelly donut all over my scroll?!

Wufei: YOU did, baka!!

Kazuri: No, I didn't!

Wufei: Yes, you did!

Kazuri: Did not!

Wufei: Did too!

Kazuri: Not!

Wufei: Too!

Kazuri: Snot!

Wufei: Stew!

Duo: EEWWWW!! *snickers*

TP1: *sweatdrops*

Kazuri: Ah well, anyway she doesn't own some song by Blink182.

Trowa: I love Blink182!

Heero: I'm not even gonna ask…

Trowa: *sigh* Not THEM, their songs!

Everyone else: Sureeeee……

Trowa: *sigh*

Kazuri: Hey! You don't own SS #15 either! HAHA!!!

TP1: Give me that…*grabs scroll* WHAT?! You got jelly donut on this song, too?!? Why you little…

Kazuri: Now, now, oh honorable trumpet player person lady…*giggles and takes back scroll* Here, have a Cappuccino. 

Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *tries to stop her from drinking it; too late*

TP1: *goes rigid* Ack! *back to normal…or so we think…* GenkigenkigenkigenkigenkigenkiHAI!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: Oh, Kami-sama…*buries head in hands*

TP1: Ooooo! Lookie! I don't own the Mission Impossible Theme, either!! Not fair!! *pouts*

Kazuri: I know!! Let's sue!!!

TP1: YAY!!!!

Wufei: Help us…

TP1: Hey! Who got chocolate frosting all over the next song that I don't own?!

Noin: Uhh…YOU!

TP1: *looks down at the cake she's eating* Oh, right…^_^() Well, I don't own SS#17, either!

Trmpetplaya1 and Kazuri: *singing loudly and off-key* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves!!!!!!!

Heero: Well, seeing as TP1-dono and Kazuri-san can no long do their jobs correctly…*glances at the two who are now on the 14th verse of the song and they ain't stopping* I guess we'll take over…*grabs scroll from Kazuri* She doesn't own the song that she's now singing…

TP1: Everybody's nerves, EVERYBODY'S NEEEEERRRRRRVEESSS!!!

Duo: Or Blue, by Eifel65.

Trowa: And lastly, she doesn't own the YMCA song by—

Kazuri: THE VILLAGE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa: *sweatdrop*

Heero: So, we done?

Duo: Yup. *leaves, along w/ everyone else besides author and muse who are now on the 50th verse*

Kazuri: Everybody's nerves!!

TP1: Everybody's nerves!!!!

TP1 and Kazuri: ^_~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AN-

*is now 'sober'* Soooo…what did we learn today? That caffeine has around the same affects as alcohol on Kazuri-kun and I, but w/o the horrible side-affects (if you don't count Kazuri getting hyper a horrible side-effect. Kazuri: HEY!!) ^_~ Well, hope y'all enjoyed! Bai-bai!!

Trmpetplaya1


End file.
